Beyond Belief
by eCZi
Summary: Once upon a time, red met orange. And red really wanted it to become more than just that. But when green steps into colour mix, it's beyond anyone's belief how orange could possibly go quite well with the colour green. "My World" re-write; SK
1. Chapter 1

**Sora's POV.**

It started with my Mom being her usual self, "Hey, let's be friends! You're a complete stranger I've only known for a few seconds, but I'm sure we've got unknown, untapped similarity between us!"

I'm surprised the woman she was talking to wasn't creeped out. (That was a direct quote, by the way.)

And that's how I got here, at this New Year's Party. I didn't know anybody, so it was kinda awkward (I think "kinda" is an understatement...), sitting together as my mother chatted happily with her newly made friends. So, I kept silent.

Now, you're probably like "Why'd you keep quiet, I mean, it's not like she speaks a different language!".

Hehe, quite the contrary, my friend. See, my mother, Rikku, speaks fluent Al Bhed. I don't. I mean, I know enough to get by, I just wasn't...fluent. Mom came directly from Spira, so...

Moving on.

"Oh, Rikku, what's your son's name again?" one of the women asked my mother, inqisition in her voice.  
"It's Sora," she answered, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but nervously smile back. I tried getting the message of "Can we leave now?" to her, but apparently, it didn't work, because one of her friends, Paine (I think), began to talk. And it was towards me.

"There's a room on the other side, Sora, so if you wanna play with some other kids, go ahead."

That was something I couldn't believe either Finally, kids! I may be sounding like a complete jerk, but hey, in a situation like this, it's like a heavenly salvation!

Hesitantly, I approached a room where sounds of a...television were emmiting from. I heard people..._kids_ laughing. I sighed in relief. "Finally, somebody my age?" I thought with hope to myself. Luckily, the door wasn't shut all the way, so lightly, I pushed it, and it revealed a congregation of adolesents. There were four guys...and one girl.

One _pretty_ girl, I must add.

"Hey," one of the guys addressed me. He eyed me suspisiously with green-ish coloured eyes. "What's your name?"  
"Sora," I said, entering the room slowly, and unsure. It was kinda intimidating...  
"Oh, Demyx, stop intimidating people like that." the girl spoke up. She had the auburn-coloured hair that was quite unique, I guess I could say. And her eyes...well, her eyes here like a strange blue-violet colour.

Did I say 'strange'? Oh wait, I meant--whatever, on with the story...

"Aww, Kairi!" he whined at her.

Kairi. Hmm, interesting name.

The boy then laughed as he flashed a genial smile towards me "The name's Demyx," he introduced, a light and jolly tone in his voice, which made me fell a little bit more comfortable. I grinned back at him. I then wanted to look at the girl, but she turned away like I didn't exsist.

Figures.

"Oh yeah, that's Axel over there," the dirty-blonde, now known as Demyx, introduced. Said redhead lifted his head in a greeting fashion.  
"Hey."  
"And this guy here's Cloud," Demyx patted one blond guy's head..."Say 'Hi', Cloud,"  
He gave me a blank stare, then mumbled a "Hey" towards me. I could see Demyx roll his eyes, which was somewhat amusing.

"Hey! And what about me?" the girl who was playing videogames chirped.

Despite the fact that I was somewhat hurt by her action before, because of that I felt reassured about being here.

The dirty-blond boy laughed at her comment. "Sorry 'bout that..." he said as he turned to me. "Sora, this is Kairi. Kairi, Sora."  
"Hey," I greeted the redhead. Man, I _hope_ I could get to know her a little more.  
"Hi." she, innocently and perkily, replied to me.

The girl...er, _Kairi_, gave me a smile. "Wanna play some games?" she offered to me, which boosted my confidence about getting to know her.  
I could hear Axel murmmur, "Save the best for last, huh, Demyx?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx replied, with a confused expression on his face.

...Ignoring that last comment, I accepted Kairi's offer. "Sure.", I replied cheerfully.

'Cheerfully'? 'Cheerfully'? I'm choosing really interesting vocabulary to tell the story of meeting the girl that I like.

"Great." she crawled towards the _Playstation 2_ to grab a controller. Kairi then rolled her eyes, "None of therse _losers_ wanna play with me."  
"Not my fault you're so good at fighting games..." Demyx retorted, scoffing. "You live with _Cloud_, after all."

At that moment, I realized, that famous quote from _Transformers_, "More than meets the eye" applies to just about everyone.

"So...Cloud's your brother?" I asked, to make sure. It's something that I've got a habit of. Afterall, I can't assume things.

She laughed, "Finally someone got that right." Then, she glared at Demyx, "At least you're not like some 'geniuses' over here who asked if he was my father."

Now, I don't know about you, but I found that funny.

"H-Hey! Cloud really does look old enough to be your Dad! Don't blame me; Blame Cloud. He's the one with the looks!" the dirty-blond boy crossed his arms like a child. Wow, this kid was beyond immature. But still, he seems nice.

"Whatever." she giggled. "C'mon, Sora, choose a character."

Now, she was sounding like she wanted a challenge. "Alright, alright."  
"You know how to play, right?" she said when the television went 'Round One!"

I nodded, grinning. It was time to see just how good Kairi was at these games.

--

"Wow, Kairi, you're pretty good," I complimented, while flashing her a grin. She just laughed, and brushed some of her hair back.

"You're joking? You're joking, aren't you?" she asked me. With my blue eyes, I gave her a questioning stare.  
"No, I'm not, actually." I answered, shaking my head.  
She raise an eyebrow, and said, "That's very humble of you," she said, silkily, yet using that grateful tone, I guess you could say. "But it's not true. I mean, just look at Demyx's face! I completely suck compared to _you_!"

Aside from Demyx's 'in awe' face and his mouth gaping open being one of the funniest things I've ever seen, I couldn't watch Kairi frown like that (and especially when it's complimenting somebody like me...)Just...something inside urged me to "Cheer her up!"

"Aww, c'mon, Kairi. Any other girl would've lost in the first few minutes of the first round."

I hoped this would work.

"Now that's being very, very over-confident, sir," she laughed quietly. "You...wanna go for another few rounds?" she offered sweetly with a hopeful glint in her eyes (or...was it just me?). I couldn't stop looking into her cerulean eyes, and for a few seconds, we just stood still, as if time stood still with us.

Now, I was getting really, really nervous as to what to say, because I just couldn't stop looking into Kairi eyes. You know that classic, cheesy pickup line that those desperate losers would say to a really pretty girl, "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Thanks, Sora," she told me, with that friendly smile I've _immediately_ grown to love. Why she thanked me, I'm not sure. Maybe she was just feeling a bit down.  
"No problem, Kairi." I replied casually so hopefully, Kairi wouldn't notice anything...

Am I _really_ beginning to _like_ Kairi? I mean, she's so confident, nice, _pretty_, not too smart (or not smart enough), and she was funny. (She told a lot of jokes while I was beating her at the fighting game...they were pretty funny.)

After what felt like an eternity of fun gaming (Although, in reality, it was about...I dunno, fifteen minutes?), she then threw her controller down, "You're too good, SORA! IT's very, VERY frustrating!" she gave me one of those girly pouts that usually tick me off, but her goofiness just enchanted me at the moment, I couldn't really get annoyed.  
"I'm sorry," I laughed, Kairi's just like a little kid! "Why don't we just go eat something? It might calm your nerves," I suggested calmly. Let's just hope she won't loose her cool. "Afterall, when I'm pissed off at a game, I just calm down then play again."

Her eyes looked around the room, with a bit of intensity. I'm not sure if that's the right word to use, but that's what I..._translated_ it to.

I'm bad with words.

"Sure, I'll go clean up the game." she said. Wow, Kairi's generous, too! I'm way past interested now.  
"I don't think you should do that by yourself, K--"  
"N-No, it's fine, Sora, go get some food, I'll be--"  
"Let me do it, Kairi--!"  
"Sora! Just go eat, it's my game. Wait for me, okay?" her tone was more stiff and angry at me.

I didn't really want to take the oppurtunity to piss her off and make her dislike me...so, I said, "As you wish, Ma'am.", then walked off.

Of course, I couldn't just go there and get food, then come back to still see Kairi clean up after me and her. Instead, I just walked outside the room, and waited, leaning up against a wall, crossing my arms...waiting.

"Hey, Sora, go get some food!" I head Demyx nearly shout (with a full mouth, of course. How predictable is that?) from the food table as soon as I stood there.  
I weakly grinned, "I'll be there, just wait." I replied as I stood there, still waiting for Kairi.

Althought, I did feel uncomfortable, because I felt Cloud's glare on me. I didn't see it, I FELT it. And it was as cold as the refrigerator over there, where someone was getting water from.

"Sora? You waited for me?" I heard Kairi's voice while staring at that fridge. And believe it, I jumped. She scared me!  
"O-Oh," I began, nervously, while scratching the back of my neck. Wow, this was awkward. "Uh...yeah, sor...ta?"  
One of her auburn-coloured eyebrows raised. I was scared she was going to say something embarrasing, but instead, she smiled.

"How very nice of you, Sora." she told me, then grabbed my arm, "C'mon, let's go get some food!"

"W-Woah--!" I let out as her force overpowered me. "You're so brutal!"  
"You're such a baby," she retorted with a scoff.  
"'A baby'? Who are you callin' a baby, Ms. I-completely-suck-compared-to-you?!"  
"Oh, now you're being cocky!" she replied. I looked in her eyes, to see not anger, but a waggish look in her eyes.

I couldn't help but attempt to stifle my laugh, "You're really bad at fake anger."  
She burst out in laughter as well, "I know," her laughter was like a soundtrack of a band I'd listen to all the time...it was enthralling! "I'm working on it."  
"You might need some...practice."  
"Shut up, Sora!" she demanded playfully as she gave a light punch to my shoulder. "I don't do drama, so NYEH!"  
'Neyh'? W-What the heck was _that_?" I joked, laughing.

She crossed her arms, "It's my word. Don't steal it."  
"I don't to," I bantered, chuckling.  
"Anywaaaaaaaaaay, I think we should just skip to the deserts," she suggested. I nodded; I didn't feel like eating anything _real_ right about now, being with Kairi's almost unreal.

But as soon as we arrived there, I looked around frantically for my mother, usually distinguished by a boisterous blonde hair-do. IT's really easy to find, just--

I think I spoke too soon, because Mom's easily-recognized emerald eyes locked onto mines. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. She's gonna say something about--

"SORA? Sora, Sora! come here!" I heard her almost shriek. "Sora!"  
"I'll be there in a min--"  
"And bring Kairi here with you, please?"  
"Mom--just--AHH!" I shrieked as Kairi's distinct tug came upon me.

"Run." she whispered, as I stole one piece of cake, while she ran away with a full plate a delicious junk food.

* * *

Alrighty...this is the first re-written chapter of "My World", I hope it's better. :D Althought this was complete back in like...March? I dunno, I really don't care, but anyways, since that's the case, and to the thanks of **Zayra**, who gave me very helpful critisism, I've decided on re-writing this. Afterall, it didn't really go where I wanted it to, so..MEH!

:D

Thanks for reading! (**eCZi**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora's POV**

"Wow, my Mom can be so embarrasing, Kairi decided on hiding" was something I thought at first. I then asked her about it, but it turns out, _her_ mother was asking for us.

"Mothers," I replied, rolling my cerulean-blue eyes, mooching a chocolate-chip cookie from Kairi's red, plastic plate.  
She gave me a dirty look,"Hey, go get your own food!" Kairi told me, then grabbed the plate away from me.  
Rolling my eyes, I responded, "Well, _I_ wasn't the one who told us to run." I recalled, taunting her.

"Whatever." she then sighed, "The thing is, I just don't like it when my Mom gets all _immature_ about me hanging out with guys she doesn't know." she took a pinch of a chocolate cake, then stuffed it in her mouth. "That's usually why I hang out with Demyx, and Axel, and Cloud. Well, duh, _Cloud_, but you know what I mean."

I just had to ask, even if it was random, "Are you all the same age?" Really, I couldn't say that I was interested in someone who _wasn't_ my age. That would be kinda...scary, I guess. I don't wanna say 'awkward', because I'm trying to use colourful vocabulary...

...Which isn't working, but let's continue, shall we?

Kairi munched some more cake. "Nah. Cloud's actually at the community college right now...he was lazy in high school, she he's doing all his undergraduate stuff now. Oh, brothers." she finished with verbal irony, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Axel's a Senior, and Demyx's a Junior. And me...I'm just a Freshman. " Kairi finished, and shrugged.

As I heard the obnoxious New Year's Countdown begin, my eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? I'm a freshman, also."  
I saw her gasp in surprise, yet another girly trait from a girl. "Do you do to Twilight Town?" she asked me, her voice more optimistic then before, but I couldn't reply with any type of optimistic tone, probably because I didn't know what she was talking about.

Hey, I didn't really understand what she'd meant, okay? Don't blame me.

..._FOUR_!

"Uhh..." was what I let out. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
"Oh, right, you're probably new here. No wonder I haven't seen you anywhere before," she slapped her head, then laughed at her 'mistake'. "Anyway, do you know what school you're going to?"  
I shook my head, "I don't, actually. We only moved here two days ago. I'm actually _surprised_ we're at this party, and that's because of my Mom."

And right about now, I was one hundred percent surprised she didn't ask about any siblings. I really wouldn't like to talk about my brother, but you know, I'd have to mention something. Fortunately, she didn't ask.

"Oh! You're Mom must be the one my Mom was talking about. Your Mom must be really friendly, Sora."

She's also really nosy. You can _never_ have a perfect Mom.

..._THREE!_

"I guess," I looked over to the side. "Hey, can I have some of that cake?"  
"Fatty." she mumbled.  
"I am _not_ _fat_!" Wow, I was sounding like the girl at that moment. Shame, shame. "I just think I eat more than I _should_."  
"Jeez, Sora, I was just kidding. Over-reactive much?"

..._TWO_!

My blue eyes shrank in a glare, "Whatever." I mimicked her with a Truman Capote-like voice (You all know that thing when you're mocking someone with that _'eh'_ kinda tone? Well, it was kinda like that, just the fact that Truman Capote's voice was the first thing to come in mind. That voice is just ANNOYING!)

..._ONE_!

Then, I faintly heard someone shout with enthusiasm (sounded like either Demyx or Axel...probably Axel, Kairi told me he was a pyro, afterall.), "LOOK, FIREWORKS!"  
"Where?" she inquired with an equal enthusaism, cracking the door open a little bit. And how, I don't know, but I saw her beryl eyes widen in excitement,

"C'mon, Sora!" was the last thing I heard, and before I knew it, I was outside with her, and saw brightly-coloured lights in the sky, exploding with beauty. (I think I used colourful vocabulary there. Kudos for me on that.)

Kairi was like a little kid, staring at those fireworks with awe. Her eyes, that reflected the illuminating display, were like the water below the show, displaying every spark, every colour. Every shade...and everytime a new colour would appear, she'd let out an "Ooh...", a "Wow...", or a "Ahh.".

Now me, I thought it was really entertaining to watch.

Aside from her being a little kid at heart (I think this was kinda easy to tell, huh?), she was also mature, in a sense, although based on what I'm telling you, you can't really tell. Kairi was pretty, stylish, and really nice. Not too girly, not too manly. Not too stupid, and not too smart.

Kairi really wasn't like other girls. To me, she was perfect.

How cliche, I know, but I think it was the truth. Afterall, every other guy who likes a girl says the same thing. But really, who would've thought a girl like her, who was pretty and decently graceful, was a fun-loving girl who rocked a fighting games?

Of course,_ I_ didn't. And now, for some reason, I felt like I could confide in her. Quite random, if you ask me, but it's just how this heart-warming feeling felt to me right then and there. It was like I could tell her about everything, my life, my family, my _brother_, the things I like, the things I don't like...

I felt like even though she didn't want to know, she'd listen anyway. Like I didn't _need_ to care if she was paying attention or not. I could just _tell_ her.

It was a sense of awkward happiness that overpowered me at the moment to go completely out of character, and lightly grasp onto her hand. I then began to panic, "Why did I do that?! Now she's probably gonna feel awkward around me! She's gonna hate me forever!" I bashed at my so-called 'mistake' mentally, as I didn't take a glance at her.

But Kairi didn't seem to mind when I felt her hand tighten the grip. I gasped in surprise when she said, "Happy New Year." with a giggle.  
"Happy New Year to you too, Kairi." I chuckled back, then grinned at her as charming as I could.

But the thing that surprised me was her saying, "Wasn't that beautiful, Sora?", and turned to me with an enchanting smile, and those amazingly-blue eyes. This was a definately awkward for me (I'm not too sure about her.), so I answered,

"Yeah...Just like you."

GASP. W-Wait. Rewind, please. Let's clear this up.

...I never said 'Just like you.', okay? I _never_ said those words in consecutive order to her that whole night. Not even in discussions about her and Axel's semi-similar hair colours. Those words were only words that brought me to that awkward moment that I shared with her, and if I ever did say those words, it wouldn't be great.

Besides, that's _completely_ _cheesy_, and inside, I knew Kairi didn't really like cheese. Besides, why would _I_, or ALL people, say something like that?

It bugged me a little bit how I didn't really take the initiative, but if I were to do that, I coud ruin my chances of just knowing her alone, not even wanting to mention getting into a _relationship_ with her.

I heard Kairi groan in annoyance, the let go of my hand. In my mind things along the lines of "Kairi doesn't like me. Not. One. Bit." were running like a super-fast athlete running a mile like it was nothing, but in reality, "Cloud and Demyx are calling, let's go inside, Sora."

"S-Sure," I was too nervous to speak right then and there, because I feared that I would spit something embarrasing out, especially to Kairi, something I was _not _in the mood for.

"Sooooo, what were _you_ guys doing all night?" I heard Axel let out a natural, sly tone towards Kairi.

She rolled her pretty-blue eyes at the red-haired Senior (I'm glad I managed to remember that. Why, I'm not sure.), not answering him.

"Aww, Kairi's just not in the mood to talk, Axel," Demyx defended her with an understanding voice.  
"Oh, _really_?" Axel presisted, one of his eyebrows raised in a manner of suspicion.

I gulped. Aaaaaawkward.

"Look at her face. C'mon. Leave her alone, we don't want Cloud gettin' on our asses again for teasing his little sister." the dirty-blond shrugged, the rubbed one of his ears. "That _really_ hurt the last time."

Thank you, Demyx.

"Tch, whatever," he scoffed. "Why don't you just ramble on about your life for us, like you usually do?"  
"Fine, I will!" Demyx childishly retorted, then cleared his throat with an 'ahem.'. And before you know it, "JUNIOR YEAR _SUCKS_!"

I know that cheered Kairi up, because I heard a faint giggle emanate from her.

I shot her a smile, as she smiled back. I guess this party wasn't _so bad_ afterall.

* * *

"So, you'll be at the other ones like these, right?" I asked her. Now that I've lived through one party/gathering/whatever it was, I was looking more forward to it than before.  
She nodded, "Usually, I'm here. And usually, I don't wanna be," she laughed at her own remark, "But now I've got something to look forward to."

I felt somewhat nervous when she said that, because I wondered if she was talking about me or not.

"U-Uh, I've gotta go, Kairi," I told her as I spotted my Mom walk out the door, "My Mom's leaving, and she might leave me." I bantered with her, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

Fortunately, Kairi laughed, "I can't keep you waiting, Sora, so it's goodbye for now,"  
I waved, "Bye, Kairi," I told her, with a sad tone, because I didn't want this kind of thing to end.

Luckily, it didn't end right then and there.

"No hug?" she said, a frown on her face. I just stared at her, heavily confused by her question. _She_ wanted me to _hug her_? Isn't that for boyfriends, and girlfriends? And here we are, not even _knowing eachother_ for twenty-four hours, and she wanted me to embrace her in my arms?

I guess it wasn't _so_ bad.

"Uhmm..o-okay," I said, lightly embracing her.

In actuality, it wasn't even _near_ bad.

Because right there, it felt like time was standing still, as her light embrace brought tingles in my skin. I never wanted it to end; the sweet aroma of Sensual Amber just surrounding us as her touch just lingered in my skin, even minutes _after_ we hugged.

It was as if _I_ was as drunk as some of the adults at this party.

(As for the Sensual Amber thing, don't think I'm Gay, OR Bisexual, okay? I live with my mother, who likes to go shopping for lotions and perfumes, and a brother who somehow convinces my mother to take me instead of him.

I just think he's a complete bastard sometimes.)

"U-Uh, bye, Kairi." I told her sadly, once more as we broke the embrace, before walking out the door.

She smiled, "Don't worry, Sora, I'll see you at the next party, right?"  
Reassured by her answer, I grinned. "Of course, I'll be there." I replied, enthusiastically. Apparently, she liked it when I did that.  
"Bye, Sora!" she waved happily, an apparent smile on her face, "I'll see ya next time!"

Waving, I opened the car door to reveal my Mom, waiting. When she turned to me, I caught a glimpse of a mischevious smirk across her face.

"Is...there something wrong, Mom?" I asked her, hoping she was just a little bit...tipsy from the drinks at the party.  
"Ohohoho, nothing really," she sang in a sing-song voice.

I was heavily convinced she was drunk. But in reality she smiled a wide, broad smile and revealed, "You found yourself a girlfriend! Aww, Sora, you're growing up!"

Now, if you want the definition of 'awkward', this was definately it.

"M-Mom! What're you talking about?"  
"You mean 'who am I talking about', Sora!" she laughed, cheerfully.

This was either of two reasons, one: she really WAS drunk and I was going to die that night, or two: she was talking about Kairi.

"That one girlfriend of yours...oh, whatever her name is, Kari?"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" I almost shouted, but just slightly raised my voice. At this moment, actually, I was scared that my Mom would scold me for doing such a thing, but tonight just didn't mater to her, I guess.  
"OH! So you _do_ know who I'm talking about!" she announced merrily. I swear, I felt my face flush so much, it could probably melt ice cubes. "Oh what was her name again...Kari? Katrina?"  
"...Don't you mean _Kairi_?"

And that was when I realized, my Mom just got me to give away everything right there, even if she didn't have to ask direct questions.  
"Y'know, she's a nice girl, based on what her mother told me," my blonde mother revealed, with a casual tone, "I think she's perfect for you,"

That's exactly what I thought, too. Of course, I didn't want to tell my Mom.

"Whatever." I muttered quietly to myself, hoping my Mom wouldn't hear. Which brought me to my night with Kairi...was she really perfect for me? Did I really, actually, honestly like Kairi?

And most of all, was I really interested in her?

I couldn't stop thinking about where my life would go if I got together with Kairi. Kinda girly, I know. But I just couldn't help myself...Maybe I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kairi.

These ecstatic fantasies came to a screeching halt when I heard my mother say with a smirk, "Wait 'til your _brother_ hears about this one."

* * *

(Sora sounds kinda girly in this chapter. And as for the face-flushing part, I didn't know what to put, okay?! My face doesn't really flush. :PPP And also, the countdown part, it's kinda NEW YEAR, and I forgot to add that in the original, so I did what I could...I know, it doesn't really fit and it's stupid, but MEHH!)

OOH Chapter twoooo. I don't think this one was as good as the last chapter, but still. I tried...it's really hard to re-write something if you really liked what you wrote. I think I went over this over a few more times than usual. :PPP

Oh well. I kinda liked it. :D haha.

I think this is going somewhere better...I'm somewhat changing the plot from the first one (So, I'm not telling you the ending to this one! :D), but nothing _too_ major. Er...I'm not sure. I'm still gonna like...GRAHHH.

Whatever. I don't know. XD I'm not revealing anything, so mehh. If you read the original one, SKDNFSLJDBG.

I'm gonna shut up, now. hahaha. Well, I'm glad for you to read this, so please, review! :D I enjoy the comments and stuff I get!

(p.s. OMG IMMEM CAN BE SUCH A STUPID SOMETIMES! Okay, I'm playing a playlist (of the BOYS LIKE GIRLS self-titled album, because I really like that album), and in the middle of "Five Minutes To MIdnight", it has some sort of shaving, sound add, with some random picture of the product just there! And it bugged me! and 'sinfa'lskdf!)

Review, please! Thanksss,

**eCZi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 215 (**Woah, that's a big number**.). Friday, January 1.

Dear Diary (how **cliché**. -rolls eyes-),

I just cannot believe what happened. I truly, absolutely, cannot believe today...

...Or, 'tonight' works. :D

But I really...wow. I'm not sure where to start! Just the whole thing was absolutely exhilarating! I think my face is flushing as I'm writing this...wow, this is really embarrassing. :P  
But if I need a place to start, I'll start from the beginning.

It was another one of them parties, y'know the ones Mom goes to/throws? Well, this time Mom threw it. Nothing special, really. And the usual crowd was there, Demyx, Axel, and Cloud was forced to stay home. (I think he was trying to get together with that Tifa girl...-EVIL LAUGH! BUAHAHA.-...ahem, excuse me.) And so, I was just playing videogames with Demyx and Axel, and it was in the norm, me beating them, Demyx throwing Kindergarten-rated insults with childish comebacks. Same old, same old; but Axel didn't seem to mind.

So, here comes my point! (cheers.) :D Well, I didn't know who this kid was...but my gosh, I immediately wanted to know more about him. I didn't want to look at him; I thought, "He might think I'm strange."

Anyways, this kid just walked right in to room, and everything just halted. Well, at least to me, cuz Sora (that's his name...) was pretty good-looking! Like, his brown hair was just like...sticking up. I checked it once or twice to see if he teased it or not. turns out, he didn't. Gel, hairspray? Sora's hair looked completely natural.

But then again, his mother's hair kinda sticks up as well. And her's looks nice, too!

ANYWAY, before the hair, the first thing I saw with a quick glimpse was his beautiful, blue eyes. They were like prettier than most of my friends' eyes (and he's a guy)! I really, really tried not to get lost (Like many girls, I have done this a gazillion times or so. :P)...I mean, it was like being a five-year-old at a mall whenever you tried to find your way outta those eyes.

Then Demyx was being his usual, stupid self, and went on scaring him. I had to save him! I needed the eyes...

So, I did.

Then, I kinda played hard-to-get with him. -snickers- But then, I couldn't continue that, those eyes were like a drug to me.

So, I went and became his friend. And wow, I wish it was more than that...Sora's such a nice guy and everything. He was confident, but humble, and he was really quirky, like seriously! (This is so hard to do; Do you think a girl's emotions can be put into words?)

Even if I can't believe it, I _knew_ something had happened that night. While watching the fireworks, for some reason, I didn't take my hand back when he grabbed it. I felt...comfortable. I felt like it was just me and Sora (or Sora and I...), and we're free to do whatever we pleased. And trust me, I have a lot planned.

This reminds me of when I first met Demyx; I really liked him. I had this major crush on him, and everything we did together felt like this. Oh, back in the days of sixth grade, I really thought about Demyx every other second. But now, I'm thinking about Sora as much as I thought about Demyx that whole year!

But...don't you think this is kind of getting outta hand? As of right now, all I'm thinking about is what'll happen to us in the near future...like, if we become better friends, or if we get past that? Or...if we get past _that_? Or if--

This is _way_ outta hand. But then again..._Sora_ and _Kairi_...

Hmm...has a nice ring to it.

**_Kairi._**

**_--_**

**Normal POV**

She had a smile on her face she handed two boys their schedules, "There you go, boys. Have a nice semester here at Twilight Town High." the receptionist finished with a enthusiastic tone, the type most fourteen-year-olds think as "completely fake and cheesy", or just "adult like".

Simultaneously, they replied, "Thank you.", and walked out with their identical cerulean eyes glued to their crisp, new schedules.

"Here, lemme see yours," one of the boys said to the other, with a suggestive voice.

He nodded as they switched off schedules. "We have no classes together," he said with a slight frown. He tugged on the shirt of his school's uniform. (It was new, so it was itchy.)

"Oh, I guess not," the other responded, with a shrug. "Well, except first period. And that's...here." he finished as they neared a classroom.

"Oh...yeah."

"Looks like--"

"Hey! H-Hey, Sora!"

The brunet boy out of the two gasped, and looked up at the sound of his name. "Okay, now that's weird," he mumbled aloud, one of his eyebrows up in confusion.

Giving the person who called Sora's name a once-over, the other boy wolf-whistled, "Daang, you got yourself a hot girl!"

Sora felt his face flush, realizing who he was quietly complimenting, "Shut it, Roxas." he muttered to the blond boy with a light glare on his face. Roxas began to chuckle.

"Sora!" the brunet heard last before being enveloped into a tight embrace from a cherry-red-haired girl. Said boy's glare that didn't really make it towards Roxas then widened itself as she began to squeeze tighter, "I'm so glad to see you!"

His face began to redden just a little more, "It's...nice to see you, too...Kairi," he struggled to get the words out correctly, quickly adding, "but you can let go, can't breathe."

Kairi gasped, "Oh, sorry!" she smiled, chuckled nervously, then let him go. "I guess I got carried away. So, how've things been?"

"Geez, Kairi, it's only been a few days, you're already asking? You're so nosy."

"Am not." she pouted.

"Are too!" he countered, playfully.

"Am not!"

"Are _too_!"

"AM NO--"

"Okay, how do yo--Wha--H-How do you people know each other?" the blond boy interrupted, eyes small in confusion "the blonde boy interrupted, eyes darting between Sora and the auburn-haired girl."  
"Well, it all start--" Kairi tried to began was cut off by Sora.

"It was at that party Mom was talking about," he shrugged, "Should've went, Roxas."

"_Sorry_," the boy shrugged, rolling his eyes towards Sora. "I didn't _feel_ like it."

Sora scoffed as Kairi let out a giggle, "So, Sora, who's this?"

"O-Oh! Sorry, forgot to introduce you guys," he said, "Kairi, this is Roxas."

"Hi, Roxas."

"Hey there."

"And Roxas, this is Kairi." the brunet boy finished.

"Okay...so you guys are brothers, right?" Kairi inquired with an innocent tone to her voice.

"Unfortunately, we're--" Sora began nonchalantly.

"More than that." Roxas cut off Sora and completed, sighing.

Slowly, Kairi made one of the most entertaining, dumbfounded faces ever to express any type of disturbing realization.

"WOAH! You're not meaning...you two...are like..." Kairi's loud voice trailed off as she became silent, pointing one index finger at Roxas, then the other at Sora, and immediately pointing them towards each other.

"N-NO!" Sora waved his hands frantically in front of him as he shook his head violently from side to side. "Definitely not like that! You--!"

And unlike his brother, Roxas was cracking up at Kairi's remmark as he interjected, "--I didn't mean it that way, Kairi! We're _twins_, not _lovers_!"

"Oh..." her voice was longated and quiet. She took one glance at Sora with her crystal-blue eyes, snickered nervously, and said, "Sorry." with an apologetic smile.

"What'd you do this time, Kairi?" an unfamiliar voice cut in, one with a gossip-like voice. The twins looked at the girl, who had a pair of bright, emerald eyes and a dirty-blonde hairstyle with the ends flipped out. She gave the impression of a perkey girl to Sora; he noticed her bright, yellow shoes pidgeon-toed.

Asde from that, she also had a perky smile. "Misconception," Kairi replied to her with a jokingly-flat tone, "Oh, Selphie!"

"You're slow," the dirty-blonde replied girl almost as monotone as Kairi did, but laughed after that, "Ooh, who're these two? They're really hot!"

"Fryd yh ehdanacdehk fyo du keja y lusbmesahd, huh, Sora? (what an interesting way to give a compliment)", Roxas mumbled with one eyebrow raised, as he eyed Selphie with one of those "What the heck?!" looks.

"Hey! At least I complimented you!" Selphie retorted, pointing at the blond boy, "Just look at Kairi, she doesn't like to compliment anything!"

"Wha--?" Kairi began, but was cut off immediately.

"Famm, E fyc zicd _lusbmesahdehk_ uh ouin 'lusbmesahdehk cgemmc', genius (Well, I was just _complimenting_ on your 'complimenting skills)," he spat back at her, then scoffed.

Sora sighed, and slapped his forehead as the two continued arguing, "This is gonna be one heck of a day." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Got that right," Kairi shifted over next to him, and sighed, "I wonder how we'll survive this class."

"Jerk!"

"Ditz!"

"Jerk!"

"You really are an air-head, aren't you?"

Selphie pouted, then bellowed angrily, "JERK!"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes, and cross his arms, looking away from Selphie.

"Oui ehluhcetanyda zang! E lyh'd pameaja oui fuimth'd cyo yhodrehk du dryd! Ruf--! (You inconsiderate jerk! I can't believe you wouldn't say anything to that! How--)"

"At least I'm not the one with the low vocabulary, yht yd maycd E ghuf suna fyoc du ehcimd cusauha udran dryh 'zang' (and at least I know more ways to insult someone other than 'jerk'!)!"

He then gave Selphie a loud, taunting raspberry.

Loudly, Selphie growled, "I'll promise you this, E'mm kad dra fruma clruum uh oui, yht oui'mm pa cunno! (I'll get the whole school on you, and you'll be sorry!)" She declared, and marched back to her seat in time with the school bell.

"Wow. That's one heck of a first impression," Kairi thought aloud as Sora loudly sighed in unison. "Well, he's screwed."

"How's that?" Roxas's twin asked with curiosity.

"Selphie's the female gossiper of the school, it may take a few weeks, but there're gonna be rumors about him just like," Kairi paused and snapped her fingers, "that."

"That's kinda..."

"It's Selphie. I suggest you get used to it if you decide on surviving this class." Kairir noted with a roll of her eyes, "If you really get to know her, though, she's a--"

"--Pedlr. (Bitch.) Roxas mumbled under his breath after walking away from the enraged Selphie, but his brother caught it in time.

"Everyone take their seats!" Suddenly, a voice rang in the classroom, one that Sora and Roxas didn't exactly recognize.

"_Now!_"

And just like that, Kairi and the students took random seats around the classroom. The twins were the only ones standing; Sora felt nervous about everyone staring at him (and one of two more people glaring at Roxas), but Roxas didn't seem to mind. After all, he was still making up names and insults about Selphie.

"Wow, Roxas, you really are a jerk." Sora muttered to Roxas as Roxas retorted with silence.

* * *

This chapter was kinda long. hehe. Oh well.

The conflict between Roxas and Selphie was pretty stupid, and so was Kairi meeting Sora and Roxas at the same time...y'know what? THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS STUPID! **Zarya** disagrees. (Mostly. ;D)

But it was beta-ed by **Zarya **(If text size could be adjusted in this document, this name would be in size seven. :DDD), so thank you so much! :D (I think this needed a TON of betaing. I guess...DDD:)

Thankyouthankyouthankyou. :DDDDD -huggles-

OHOHO! THANKS AGAIN! :D

By REVIEWING, WHO'S SEEN **CAMP ROCK**?! That movie was sooooo inspiring; it made ME wanna become a singer. And I don't think my voice is the best (BELIEVE ME, IT'S NOOOOT! LOL.), but I wanna try out for those Disney movies now!

I'm too paranoid; nevermind. Besides, I don't sing Soprano anymore! (I usually just sing the harmonies. haha.)

It also inspired me to actually WRITE A STORY. Like; not fanfiction story; like story story. hahaha. I wonder if I'll ever get on that. I got some on paper, but...

Well, thanks for reading! And please, review (I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK ABOUT CAMP ROCK TO! LOL.)! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

They could feel the anger and frustration emitting from the teacher, who rushed in with a glare fixed on her face. This, in turn, shut Roxas up of any smart-aleck comment and caused Sora to flinch in fear.

"And who're you supposed to be?" she asked with an eyebrow raised towards them, "Why aren't you sitting down?"

"U-Uh...we're new, Ma'am." Sora responded timidly.

"We really don't know where to sit," Roxas added, rolling his eyes.

The teacher let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay." she said. Her eyes darted towards the class; everyone was dead silent.

"Are there any open seats?" she asked with a stern tone towards the silent class. Why she asked, she didn't feel like looking. (In addition to being a very cranky teacher, she was incredibly lazy and didn't feel like looking around).

"There's a free seat here, Ma'am." Kairi raised her hand. "Someone can sit here."

"Well?" the teacher began, her eyebrow still raised towards the twin boys, "Who wants to sit over there by Kairi?"

The two were silent, not saying a single word, but negotiating with each other mentally as they stared into each other's eyes.

That is, until Sora told Roxas, "You can sit over there, I'll take that other seat back there," as he pointed near a blonde girl in the back.  
"I don't think I should, I--"  
"It's alright, Roxas, go ahead." Sora offered, "You might be able to possibly...I dunno, _apologize_ to Selphie?"  
"NO! I'm so not sitting th--"

"If you boys can't decide, I'll just seat you, is that alright?" her tone told everyone that she was immensely irritated.

A gulp. "Sure. That's fine," Sora said quietly.  
"Wha--"  
"--Good. Blond kid, _you'll_ sit in front of Kairi, alright?"  
"Bu--" Roxas began, but stopped himself; He let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine."  
"And you, other kid...you can sit next to Namine." her eyes traveled to the back, "Namine, please raise your hand." she instructed. The blonde girl in the back Sora was referring to earlier tentatively raised her hand.

"Now, you two, take your new seats," she said as the two twins broke apart to their new seats. The teacher was writing something on her desk before looking back up at her students. "Everyone, turn to page 354. Half of you didn't even score an eighty on the last test, so I'm guessing the plans will be delayed _once more_. Because you obviously don't care about your studies, today we're just gonna review, and I'll _make_ you study."

The class groaned, almost in unison.

"But that's not fair!" someone at the front of the classroom interjected. "Some of us got--"

"--Life's not fair, genius," she snapped back angrily at him, as he shut up and gulped. "This morning's been nothing but shit today."

Some students in the class "ooooh"ed, spreading comments about the evidence of her horrible mood.

"Shut up!" she bellowed. "And you all're just making it worse! I can't believe I have to deal with crap like this."

No kidding, Roxas agreed silently as Selphie began to give him a dirty look, and throwing insults in Al Bhed toward the blond.

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh, then buried her head in her arms, letting her cherry-red hair flow out like an over-flowed fountain. She grumbled, "Why today...?" as the teacher continued irritably scolding the class.

Sora, who wasn't any happier than the rest of the class, didn't feel as annoyed as Roxas and Kairi. Actually, he was curious about this Namine girl he was sitting next to. Giving her a few side-glances, making the most obvious observations, "She looks kinda like Kairi, except she's blonde, and the eye colour's not exactly the same."

"I suggest you take out your notebook, Sora, review's important." a sudden, quiet voice caught attention of Sora's ears. Whirling around, he asked himself (Almost out loud), Who was that?

But seeing the difficult formulas on the chalk board written by the teacher, he sighed, and took the voice's advice.

--

"I don't think she likes us very much," Sora pondered aloud as everyone exited out of the classroom after the bell had rung.  
"She didn't mention anything like 'have a good day', or anything friendly at all today." Roxas added, sighing, "She's really rude,"  
"She can be, sometimes," Kairi said, as she adjusted the strap on her book bag.  
"_Some_times?" Roxas emphasized quite heavily, then let out a laugh, "Judging by the way she acted towards us, it looks like she's a miserable, ugly old bitch, who not only hates her class, but her job and her life!"

"Roxas! You are so rude!" Sora shoved him, "Don't make assumptions like that!"

"Pfft, tell that to Selphie; She's already saying I'm an 'inconsiderate jerk' to just about everyone." He rolled his blue eyes, then took the now ruined schedule out of his pocket, "Great...that's really great; English class is next. Can this day get any worse?"

"Well..." Kairi began, not really knowing what to say to him.

"You know what Slyly from that _Rudolph_ movie was saying to Rudolph in the cave with his funny speech, right, Roxas?" the brunet asked him, with a grin.

Roxas raised a brow, "Don't think about singing; I never liked Slyly's voice."  
"I don't plan to," Sora said, then put his arm around his brother with a friendly fashion, "It can always...be worse." he finished with a reassuring tone, "Besides, it's not like--"  
"I don't wanna imagine anything being worse!" Roxas interjected. "Why do you always have to do that, Sora?"  
"Unlike you, I like being optimistic." Sora retorted with a flat tone, rolling his eyes.  
"And that's a good thing!" Kairi interjected with a thumbs up.

The two boys just raised an eyebrow at the grinning Kairi; her thumb was still up.

"Oooooooooooookay..." they commented in unison, looking at each other.  
"And you say you're optimistic, Sora." Kairi said flatly, rolling her eyes.  
"You...You're such a _jerk_!" Sora bantered with her, with a mock-drama voice. "Don't _talk_ to me!"  
"Aww, Sora, I didn't mean it that way!" she said as Sora began to walk away. Well, it's not like he knows where he's going, Kairi thought to herself, but she continued anyway, "Come backk!"  
"Make me!" he teased as the two broke into laughter.

Roxas then applauded by himself as the two then faced the blond boy. "Oh, Sora," he said, repeating his action before and putting an arm on his shoulder, "I knew you had it in you."

"H-Had what?" he was still slightly laughing.  
"I knew you were _normal_!" Roxas let out a fake sniffle, as if he were crying tears of joy, "You really _can_ flirt with a girl!"  
And so, both Sora and Kairi's eyes widened as Sora's face flushed, and Kairi chuckled nervously, before she said, "Hey, wait--!"  
"_And_ she flirted back!" Roxas then started to burst into laughter, "Ah, this is precious."  
"Wh-WHAT?!" Kairi almost shrieked in the hallway; luckily, there was a lot of noise going on. "I-I-I-I was _so_ not flirting!"  
"And neither w-was I!" Sora stammered.

"This...is rich." he said, crossing his arms across his chest, and smirked, "Truly, marvelous."  
"Roxas is the real jerk around here," Kairi mumbled to Sora, who agreed with a chuckle.  
"Hey!" Roxas pouted, "I'm just merely making an assumption out-loud, okay?"  
"Assumptions, assumptions." Sora said, then 'tsk-tsk'ed. "Those could lead into some sticky situations."  
"'Sticky...situations'?" Kairi asked, but was ignored by the twins' quarrel.

"...Shut up, Sora." Roxas grumbled, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm just gonna leave you two lovebirds together for a little longer."  
"Wha--"  
"Roxas, you asshole!" Sora shouted as Roxas walked away, about to get lost to his next class, "I'm telling Kairi about the bubble gum!"  
"Fine, I don't care!" he called back from down the hall as he flailed an arm in the air. "Go ahead!"

Sora stifled a chuckle, "It's probably not all that great, but I think I should tell you the first time Roxas met bubble gum."

"Now, that sounds interesting." she murmured when they entered a nearby classroom.  
"Simple as this, Kairi. A bright, hot-pink, sticky substance you find on the ground is _not_ hairgel." he said flatly.  
In a flash, she turned to him, "Eww! When did that happen?" she asked, her face squished in disgust.  
"We were five...Kindergarten... good times, good times."

She nodded at his remark, but then said, "That's disgusting."

The brunet chuckled, "We're guys, Kairi. Guys are nothing _but_ disgusting to most girls."

"That's true."

--

Meanwhile, the boy who thought bubble gum was hairgel entered his classroom with a bored look. They then perked up when he saw a bigger, and more buff blond boy talking to a petite, platinum-blonde girl in the back corner of the classroom.

Or..._was_ he talking to her? Was it...something else?

The girl didn't look too happy. Roxas had to find out why.

* * *

(ONCE MORE BETAED BYYYY **Zarya**, THANKS A BUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

For some reason, this one didn't take as long to re-write. I find that strange, but the next one's gonna take longer. Ughhhh.

I finally decided to update my profile; It's not blank anymore! huzzah! :DDDD  
Happy I am.  
SDLFKMSDLGKNSDGFLNTHU.

BLEHA. And that's about it; please,** leave some reviews**! :DDD


End file.
